Foundry
The Foundry is the section of the player's Landing Craft responsible for the crafting of Warframes, Archwings, Sentinels, weapons, and other equipment in Warframe. Accessing the Foundry requires completion of the relevant tutorial mission from the Vor's Prize Quest, and then installing the Foundry Module reward from said mission, which will permanently unlock the Foundry for use. The Foundry will be accessible from the WARFRAME official site in the future. (Tweet) Forging Forging an item involves acquiring the blueprint for that item, gathering the necessary components specified by that blueprint, initializing the build process, and waiting for the item to complete in real time. The foundry will continue to build the item even when the player is logged out, allowing for items with long build times like Warframes to be available in a set number of days regardless of in-game playtime; however, the build process cannot be cancelled once started. Completed items can then be claimed, putting them in the player's inventory for use. Note that while the Foundry can be set to build multiple items at once, only one of each item can be under construction at any time. When crafting an item in the Foundry, a solid mass of energy in the shape of said item will be shown floating within it. The mass will properly acquire the item's color and textures once crafting is complete. When forging complete Warframes or Warframe alternate helmets, the mass will be in the shape of the Warframe's head. If multiple items are being crafted, the first item to start construction will be the one shown in the Foundry. Blueprints and Materials While many blueprints for many different items can be purchased from the Market module in the Liset or from Research rooms in a Dojo, some blueprints are only available as rewards from bosses, alert missions, or Orokin Void and Orokin Derelict missions. Blueprints require materials, either in resources or intermediate parts, and some in order to realize the final item. Certain weapons may even require another weapon or two to construct, usually in regards to dual-wielded secondary weapons. The player's current collection of materials can be seen under the Components button. Items are commonly built from intermediate parts: items that are the result of other blueprints. There are just a small number of complex weapons that are built from simpler ones, but the majority of Warframes require players to buy a frame blueprint and gather three intermediate part blueprints to craft the components (helmet, chassis, and systems) of the Warframe itself. These component blueprints are typically dropped from bosses, with most frames having a specific boss associated with them. Exceptions to this include Banshee, Volt, and Zephyr, whose parts come from clan research; Mirage, Limbo and Chroma, whose parts come from a quest; and Vauban, whose parts are awarded by Alert missions. Claiming For most items, claiming a fully-built item is as simple as selecting it and pressing the related button. In the case of Warframes and weapons, there must be available inventory slots. If a vacant slot of the corresponding type is not available, the Warframe or weapon will remain in the Foundry until an available slot can be acquired. Warframe slots cost 20 each, while weapon slots are purchased in pairs at 12 per pair. Rushing Construction Foundry construction can be rushed by paying to instantly finish the item, with different items requiring different amounts of payment for rushing. This amount is fixed, and does not change regardless of the progress of the item's construction, i.e. an item only 5% left to completion will cost the same amount of platinum to rush as a newly started construction. Foundry Upgrades *The Foundry can be upgraded with a Landing Craft Foundry Segment that unlocks the ability to construct various Landing Craft designs and Air Support Charges. The Landing Craft Foundry Segment can be acquired as a blueprint from the Tenno Research Lab in a Clan Dojo for , or bought from the Market for . Trivia *The color of the floating energy mass within the Foundry during construction is determined by the Landing Craft's Interior Energy Color. Category:Mechanics Category:Closed Beta Category:Liset Segments